1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a weld assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Weld nuts are used in electronic devices to connect components. The weld nut is soldered on a first component, such as a printed circuit board. A screw passes through a hole defined in a second component, and is screwed into the nut, thus connecting the two components.
Soldering is used to connect the nut to the first component. However, the solder used may be disposed unevenly, causing the nut to be mis-positioned and thus unsuitable.
What is needed is a weld nut which can be soldered accurately in position on a component.